Typically, when a first device is able to control some aspect of a second device, the first device needs to have information about the second device that enables communication between the two devices, including an Internet protocol address and other potentially sensitive information. Additionally, only one device has traditionally been able to control another device at one time. As such, even if there are multiple devices that are capable of controlling the second device, only one device may request to control some aspect of the second device, and after receiving permission, may proceed to control the second device. This method, however, does not provide for a smooth and seamless transition of control from one device to another.